<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>M.Y.S.mut by NomiNolinasiNNs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721679">M.Y.S.mut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs'>NomiNolinasiNNs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut &amp; PWP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Brothers, Comfort/Angst, Cuckolding, Cyborgs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Language, Large Cock, Light Angst, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul X You X Savage Smut</p><p>You are a slave girl of a great ruler -- Lord Maul. You live at his palace and serve on his personal entertainment team. Besides your regular duties such as serving him food and dancing after dinner for him and his guests, you deserved his personal attention and affection. You feel good with him since he takes the effort to please you. But not only Maul took a liking in you. His heir, his younger brother -- Savage Opress, laid his eyes on you as well. You noticed this, but nothing had happened between you. Though, things are about to change...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul &amp; Savage Opress, Darth Maul/Reader, Darth Maul/Savage Opress/Reader, Savage Opress/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut &amp; PWP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2255333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>M.Y.S.mut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447512">Don't Hide</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez">them_bonez</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by them_bonez and letheandmnemosyne (octobertown) works on Reader X Zabrothers fics.<br/>[MIND THE SLAVERY &amp; SLAVE/MASTER TAGS!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>
A triple knock on your door makes you jump. You know who is there. He had told you he’d come and had asked you to <em> prepare </em>, which you did to the best of your ability. <br/>
<br/>
“My Lord,” you bow as you open the door into your chamber.<br/>
<br/>
“Evening,” he greets you, and steps in confidently.<br/>
<br/>
His energy is different today. He is up to something. His shoulders are a bit more tense than usual, his posture a bit more composed. You wonder what made him tense and ask sweetly,</p><p>“How does my Lord wish to spend time tonight?”</p><p><em> {He requests you to do various </em> things <em> : such as a point massage of the face to relieve headache; massage of the back and arms; polishing his horns. He also likes you to dance and undress for him. He likes looking at you -- all of you --, smelling you, and touching you everywhere… It’s quite enjoyable, but you try not to express it explicitly. Nonetheless, he knows you like him a lot, since he senses your emotions, and can read your mind if he wishes to. He finds gratification in your joy and claims that you soothe him better than anyone ever had. You value the mutual pleasure you get during your private interactions. It’s not too grim, overall, to be his slave. </em> <em><br/>
</em><em>Except… </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> He is a half-cyborg. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Sometimes you crave he would </em> <b> <em>not </em> </b> <em> be that. Oftentimes, you wish he would pinch you and fuck you senseless right where you happen to be caught. But it cannot happen. He satisfies you by other means, which you don’t mind of course… </em><em><br/>
</em> <em> But… <br/>
</em> <em> Your body </em> <b> <em>needs </em> </b> <em> more. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> At the same time, you convince yourself that you </em> <b> <em>do not want</em> </b> <em> more, that he is alright, that he is best for you -- your beloved master -- your precious Lord. You could not wish for better. You do not deserve better you inflict on yourself, and keep submitting to him and enjoying the pleasure he </em> <b> <em>is </em> </b> <em> able to provide you.} </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p>You look at him expectantly, awaiting the answer, and possibly the explanation for his uneasy state.</p><p>“I have a very special request tonight…~” he begins and you freeze. His overly tense posture and serious tone hint that there is something out of order. You suspect <em> nothing good, </em> and here it begins,<br/>
<br/>
“~It’s my brother’s birthday today,~” your guts drop. You are connecting the points - you are going to be involved with his brother, you realize. A lump rises in your throat even before Maul explains the nature of the deal,<br/>
<br/>
“~and I told him that he may demand <em> anything </em> he wants from me. He took it <em> very </em> literally. And he asked… For you.”<br/>
<br/>
Your throat constricts and a bitter tear runs down your cheek. You can’t believe that this is happening.<br/>
<br/>
<em> {Savage, the monstrous younger brother of Maul and his heir, huge, outrageous, and the most savage of all zabraks, was widely known as a daredevil. You have seen him, he stared at you on several occasions. He was harsh and rough in all matters. He obeyed no one but Maul. But even Maul’s authority was not sufficient - he dared to challenge him at times. You recall their last conflict and tremble…} </em></p><p>“What… I… My Lord… I don’t… I can’t,” you mumble, swallowing the tears.<br/>
<br/>
“Hold on the sorrow. I won’t just <em> give </em> you to him. No way we’d do it this way. He will come to join us. I will be with you all the time.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> “I don’t want this… I don’t want him!” </em> You think, abashed to say it out loud, but Maul had read your mind. He steps closer and begins to explain the obvious,<br/>
<br/>
“Babe, you need to understand that I can not decline my brother's request. If I deny him, it will incite suspicion and might reveal my true attitude towards you. And this will be our doom! Please, understand.”<br/>
<br/>
“I do… But I wonder, why did he ask for <em> me </em> ? There are so many slaves at his disposal, and even non-slaves, who literally <em> crave </em>him!”</p><p>“He never took interest in any of his obtrusive <em>followers</em>. He wants you. He made it very clear.”<br/>
<br/>
Right then, you burst into tears. Salty drops rain down your cheeks when you realize that there is no way out of this for either of you. You have to accept it because you are a slave, and Maul since he must not reveal his soft spots or <em>weaknesses </em>(as he calls his relationship with you).<br/>
<br/>
“Hey… Don’t cry. I will make you feel good, you’ll enjoy it. Haven’t you dreamed of getting filled? <em>Truly </em>filled, with manhood. Hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
You sob and shake your head in indignation, denying the truth. Maul knows it, but he doesn’t extrapolate on that. He just holds your hands and you squeeze his palms in yours. <br/>
<br/>
“Look, Savage has a nice big cock. It will fill you up well and make you cum. That is good, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
You chuckle nervously - Maul trying to comfort you referring to HIS BROTHER’S COCK is something... <em>Ironic!</em></p><p>“That’s better!”, he reacts to your chuckle, “Let us not waste time. The sooner we begin, the sooner it will be over.” <br/>
<br/>
You nod silently. There is nothing you can say or do against it. You just obey.<br/>
<br/>
“Call him. Let’s do it now,” you state, full of determination and desire to get over with it. <br/>
<br/>
“No rush, dear. First, I will prepare you,” Maul states.<br/>
<br/>
He is suddenly very close. You are breathless, still crying. He begins licking tears off your face, savoring the salty taste on your cheeks. He tends to your lips. You can’t help but answer his initiative. You lick his red'n'balck halves as you always do: Slowly. Imbuedly. Tenderly. You forget about Savage for now. You are devoting yourself to Maul, surrendering to his arms and his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
He slides his hand into your panties. You are wearing an indigo-blue set tonight. He gifted this set to you, saying that he likes the color and it fits you. You favor this set above all. His hand begins caressing your core. He hums quietly as he slides it along your folds. You are getting wet in an instant.<br/>
<br/>
“Already aroused, huh? Does the expectation of a cock in your core make you so moist?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, Maul. I am horny because of you, and you only. No one else, nothing else,” you answer honestly. He processes your answer for a moment and then retorts,<br/>
<br/>
“But I don’t have <b>all </b>what you need,” he says and strains your pussy, pressurizing the clit. You sigh. He knows how to play you, and does it well… <br/>
<br/>
“You have... everything… <em>Everything </em>that I want,” you squeeze out when a tip of his finger tickles your bare clit. You are very sensitive, this small caress makes your legs tremble.<br/>
<br/>
“I am offering you more,” he rolls your clit under his fingers skillfully. You soak with lube and moan through the teeth. He keeps masturbating you slowly and picks a commlink at the same time. He calls Savage, “Brother, you may come. Your <em>present </em>is <em>ready</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
You are trembling harder. Both - arousal and anticipation - are to blame for such a pronounced reaction.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s shift to bed. I want you to be comfortable,” Maul offers and stops teasing you for a while.<br/>
<br/>
You follow him to the bed. It’s not very large, unlike in his quarters, but cozy. You feel most safe there and he seems to know it. Maul leans against the back of the bed and covers his cyber limbs with pillows. You align yourself between his legs, your back pressed into his hot torso.<br/>
<br/>
Your silk indigo nightgown is slid down your shoulders. Maul inserts his hands into your bra and teases your tits. He plays with your nipples carefully and you moan openly this time. You feel how your cunt is tightening at his every touch, you’re very wet... The lube is moistening your panties mercilessly - your core is ready for what comes next…</p><p><br/>
And <em> he </em>comes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Savage.</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>He enters your room and bangs the door shut. You jerk and lean closer to Maul. He is not in his armor but in a long black sauna robe. You suspect there is nothing beneath it.<br/>
<br/>
“Shhh, sweety. It’s ok. We’re all here for pleasure. Right, Savage?” Maul states instead of greetings. <br/>
<br/>
No greeting comes from the yellow zabrak either. He is right into the business,</p><p>“Indeed, brother. And I want to get mine <em> now </em> ,” he states and drops his robe to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
Your suspicion comes true once the black fabric lands around his feet - he is completely naked. And he is… <em> Impressive! </em> He looks at you like a predator at prey and steps forward. Maul breaks him:<br/>
<br/>
“Wa-ait, young one. You don’t jump on a woman like on a piece of meat. Take an effort and please her first. Then you can have your <em> piece of a pie. </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
“Fine, Maul. We go by your rules. <em> This </em> time,” his eyes sparkle eerily and you clench at his last words, ‘ <em> THIS TIME?’ What does it suppose to mean?<br/>
<br/>
</em> “What does she like?” He asks Maul and not you. It makes you feel neglected. Maul senses your offense and answers his brother sternly,<br/>
<br/>
“You should ask <em> her, </em>not me.”<br/>
<br/>
“What do you like?” He addresses you plainly, obviously having difficulty to obey Maul.<br/>
<br/>
You feel petrified… His eyes are glorious - they are shining bright and intense as if burning right through your soul. His voice is low and deep. It makes you sweat. </p><p>Maul squeezes you tit, encouraging you to speak up. He continues to knead it softly as you dare to open your mouth:<br/>
<br/>
“I like… Affectionate touch. I like soft kisses and caresses with the mouth on my neck, breasts, and between the legs…”<br/>
<br/>
“Clear,” Savage says and steps closer to the bed.<br/>
<br/>
He had already looked over you top to bottom and his cock began swelling. You awe at it's size. While you are looking at it, he grabs it and gives it a few pumps. You avert the gaze to avoid overreacting. <br/>
<br/>
He crawls on the bed and lifts your silky nightgown up your hips. Your legs are pressed together. He doesn’t care and pulls your wet knickers down swiftly, fabric scratching your pale skin. You just wimp.<br/>
<br/>
Maul is massaging your tits in the meantime. He pulled them out of the bra and exposed them to Savage’s sight. You feel disheveled, and squeeze the sheets around you.<br/>
<br/>
“Spread your legs,” Savage says, expecting you to obey instantly. <br/>
<br/>
“Brother, do you like her breasts?” Maul pushes them up a bit, and your face begins to burn. <br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” He answers simply, “Small, but nice.”<br/>
<br/>
“Also sensitive. You shall test <em> how </em> ,” Maul gives him a hint and Savage takes it.<br/>
<br/>
His huge body hovers over yours and he licks your nipple. He repeats the caress and you shift involuntarily - it actually feels nice… His tongue is as good as Maul's on you.<br/>
Savage plays with your nipples, squeezing them between his teeth and tickling them with the tip of his tongue. <br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, a hand lands on your cunt. You arch your back and moan in pleasure realizing it’s Maul’s. He smears the lube around your entrance and touches your clit. Quite soon it is replaced with a much larger and more rough palm…<br/>
<br/>
Savage begins stimulating your core and you shut your eyes, trying to imagine Maul doing it. But... by no means it is possible. Savage is too different. He is too big and rough and fierce. </p><p>When he inserts a finger in your pussy, it fills you up. You clench around it involuntarily. <br/>
<br/>
“Kriffing tight. I am not sure I will fit in...,” he comments and pumps his dick again, preparing to enter you.<br/>
<br/>
Driven by a strange instinct, you reach out to touch his member. <br/>
<br/>
It is huge. <br/>
<br/>
The biggest of all you have ever seen. It's wide and long. The base of the tip is the widest part. You fail to envelop it in your small hand. The balls are also massive. And very sensitive since when you reach to touch them, Savage hisses. You go ahead and give them a light squeeze. He breathes hard and shifts closer. <br/>
<br/>
“I’d like your mouth on my cock much better than your hands,” he states.<br/>
<br/>
You know what he means and you rise up, to stand in a doggy, to suck him. While you adjust your face to his groin, Maul adjusts his mouth beneath your pussy. You lower your hips and he begins suckling your clit. You commence blowing his brother’s cock and balls the way you can (it doesn’t fit into your mouth). Savage moans and roars. He grabs your hair and pushes you closer to his genitals. You lick and suck him, saliva running down your lips and chin, lube running down your lower lips into Maul’s mouth.<br/>
<br/>
You feel good. This threesome might bring you some pleasure, you hope. <br/>
<br/>
“Get down. I wanna fuck you,” you hear a harsh voice above. <br/>
<br/>
Maul gives you a final lick and you are spread on the bed, legs wide apart in the next moment. Savage is facing you. He grabs your legs by the ankles and spreads them wide.<br/>
Maul is behind you, fondling your breasts and belly.<br/>
<br/>
“Spread your pussy lips for me,” Savage says and directs his cock at your sex. You do as he says.<br/>
<br/>
Maul watches it. He seems to enjoy the whole setting. You are glad and it helps you to relax. <br/>
<br/>
When Savage pushes in, you begin breathing rapidly and haphazardly. You try to inhale full-lungs, but you can barely make it a quarter of your regular respiratory volume. You know that such a huge dick will hurt if you clench, so you relax and close your eyes, and try to breathe evenly. <br/>
<br/>
<em> “Yes, that’s right. Relax. It’ll smoothen the penetration,” </em> you hear Maul’s message. <br/>
<br/>
You do your best to comply. The huge tip that is pressed to your entrance slides in. The base of it goes in the hardest, but eventually, it is imbued in your core. </p><p>The sensation is sharp. The huge cock pressurizes you from within like nothing ever before. The veins on it pulsate, you can feel it.</p><p>You wish to push it out, and you actually push your pussy a bit. As you do so, it slides deeper inside your body.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Look at me,” </em> Savage asks you privately. You take a second to obey and look into his glowing eyes, “Good... Tease yourself. I want to see you pleased when I fuck you,” he adds audibly. <br/>
<br/>
Maul picks on his words and turns the attention to your breasts. He takes the nipples between his fingers and squeezes them lightly. You place your fingers over your clit and masturbate it softly.<br/>
<br/>
Savage starts moving in you. In and out. In and out. Slowly. His balls sway and brush against your ass each time he bounces. As the intensity of his throbs increases, your tits begin to sway. Maul is still on them. You throw your head back, mouth slightly open, and look at Maul’s lips. He senses your desire, bends, and covers your lips with his. He snogs you passionately. You moan into his mouth and arch more.<br/>
<br/>
Savage looks at you snogging and bangs you harder, probably being turned on by the sight. You are forced to break the kiss then since his throbs are so strong. Maul keeps his hands on you. You are playing with your clit sloppily. You can feel how a huge dick enters your pussy with your fingertips and it’s… Hot. Savage is <em>hot</em>… His wild energy is overwhelming… You begin enjoying the act.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, Savage pulls out, grabs you and nearly throws you on Maul, ass up. Maul catches you, looking a bit surprised. Your hips are pulled up harshly. Next, Savage is fucking you from behind mercilessly, his balls hitting your pussy hard. He spreads your ass with his huge hands, enjoying the sight. <br/>
<br/>
You face Maul. He looks content and curious.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Feeling good?"</em> he asks. <br/>
<br/>
“Yeah...” you whisper into his year, “Hold me…”<br/>
<br/>
Maul grabs you by the sides, while Savage tightens his grip on your hips. You bury your face into the crook of Maul’s neck and moan. You are tempted to touch yourself, but you hold on just for a while. <br/>
<br/>
Maul shifts beneath you and his mouth catches your swaying tit in its hot wetness. He squeezes it and suckles it in. His tongue circles around your nipple. It feels divine. You don’t hold on anymore - you begin stimulating your clit and moaning languidly.<br/>
<br/>
“Yess..” Savage hisses, “Jerk it well. I want you to cum on my dick.”<br/>
<br/>
You yelp when Maul bites your nipple. You stimulate yourself rapidly. Savage bangs you hard and fast.<br/>
He spits on your ass and his wet thumb lands on your asshole. He presses on it and penetrates your tight hole. You clench his digit inside and rub your clit madly.<br/>
<br/>
A few pumps of his finger in your hole, a few jerks of your clit, and another bite on your tit … …  …</p><p><br/>
<br/>
…  …  … and you fly into <em> l</em><em>ï</em><em>mbõ …  …  …</em><br/>
<br/>
You see stars in the back of your eyes and hear only grey noize for a while.</p><p> </p><p>You exhale, limbs trembling, and sag on Maul. He holds you and kisses your neck languidly. You feel limp, worn, used, exhausted, battered... <strong> <em>FUCKED.</em></strong><br/>
And you dissolve in this wrecked bliss.<br/>
<br/>
Savage keeps pushing into you, holding you firmly with his huge hands, handling you like a puppet. You feel submissive willingness helpless mess.<br/>
<br/>
He is close to his climax, you can say by his rabid tempo and distorted breathing. Drops of his sweat fall on your back. </p><p>Then, he roars and all of a sudden grabs Maul’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.</p><p>“Feel it, brother!" He grunts and explodes inside you. <br/>
<br/>
Maul had no time to react, neither he predicted such an occurrence - Savage shared his climax with him via the Force.<br/>
<br/>
And Maul yells -- yawls like a wild animal -- hit to the core by an orgasm that Savage shares with him. You lean to Maul and hold him tight. He trembles. You soothe him, still feeling the echoes of your climax - or is it the one that Savage is throwing on Maul transpassing you…? You can not say.<br/>
<br/>
Savage releases you, his cum dripping out of your hole as he pulls out. He smears it over your ass with his dick and gives you a couple of last thrusts into your cum-loaded pussy, indulging the aftermath of his deed. </p><p>Maul is a shaking breathless mess beneath you.<br/>
You lay like this, both languid wrecks, overtaken by the bliss until your bodies relax completely and tremors subside. </p><p>Savage crushes on the bed next to you. He regains his breath and asks:<br/>
<br/>
“Did you like it?” <br/>
<br/>
Maul hums, still not totally back from his high.<br/>
You squeeze out a simple “Yes,” and look at Savage.<br/>
He stares at you in response. You see longing in his eyes. You wonder whether he had planned this for a reason - to make Maul feel good <em> this </em> way?<br/>
Once you realize it is likely so, you straddle him and lean to his lips. He seems to crave the caress since he answers instantly and ferociously, crushing his mouth with yours.<br/>
<br/>
Maul stretches a hand and touches Savage’s upper arm. They seem to exchange some Force-messages, which you are not destined to hear.<br/>
Savage hugs you and gives you a snazzy kiss on your shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“I shall go,” he says and tenses, preparing to stand up and leave.<br/>
<br/>
“Where is the rush, Savage?” Maul lulls, “The lady might desire another round soon.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?” Savage looks intrigued. Most likely, he doesn’t want to leave yet and wishes the same.<br/>
<br/>
“Umm… Maybe in the morning…” you state. You can’t deny that you want more, and soon, but you are a bit sore for another round right now.<br/>
<br/>
“I will be gone by then,” Savage replies.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t go. Sleep here, with us, tonight,” you offer kindly.<br/>
<br/>
“Maul?” Savage inquires, unsure if Maul welcomes the idea. <br/>
<br/>
“Of course you may stay, brother,” Maul says and he <em> means </em> it.<br/>
<br/>
<em>{Maul</em> <em>never minded his younger brother around. He actually likes him around and it makes him feel more secure, as you have noted long ago. You feel thankful to Savage for this and your compassion for him strengthens yet more.}<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Cool,” Savage replies and stretches underneath you lazily. <br/>
<br/>
You conclude that he is not a talkative one. Also, that he is not very explicit - he hides his desires and emotions. Just like you do. Just like Maul does. You wish with all your heart that one day you won’t need to <em> pretend </em> anymore - all three of you.<br/>
<br/>
You run your hand over his torso and abs. He sighs and shifts a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“If you keep touching and straddling me like this, I won’t last until morning,” he notes with a smirk. That smirk is adorable. You smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh… Sorry,” you say, while you’re not sorry at all. You back down only because you can’t shag right <em> now. </em>You really need a break and a good rest.<br/>
<br/>
You climb down and lay between the zabrak brothers. They both look relaxed and satisfied. You perceive it as an achievement. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After you all have taken a shower, and you have changed the sheets, you cuddle between them again and fall asleep. Before you are gone, you hear the whispers:<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks-s, Savage.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re welcome, brother.”<br/>
<br/>
“ ‘dore you,” Maul whispers after a short pause. <br/>
<br/>
“What..?” Savage sounds genuinely surprised. <br/>
<br/>
“Kriff… I’m just overwhelmed. Forget it.“<br/>
<br/>
“Love you too, bro.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck off,” Maul puffs, disguising a smile, and hugs you better.<br/>
<br/>
“Good sleep, Maul,” Savage wishes at last.<br/>
<br/>
You pretend to be sound asleep, while a smile overtakes your lips. You drift into the land of dreams happy, warmed up by two hot zabraks from all sides. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>